Oh God, There Are Fifty of Them!
by Lavalioness
Summary: America has a secret house in upstate New York? What's up with that? And why are there so many children running around his house? Join the countries as they meet America's fifty kids, the states, who aren't really his kids and have no real family ties to each other...anyways, Come join them on their adventure! ADOPTED FROM IMDIFFERENTNOTWEIRD
1. Prologue

"Okay, Prussia what do you want?" England asked impatiently. The World Meeting, hosted by America, had just ended and Prussia had gathered several of the more powerful countries, (England, France, Germany, North and South Italy, Japan, Russia, Spain, and Poland. He was going to invite China, but he keeps bugging America about that whole money thing so he decided not to, and he forgot about Canada.) so he could tell them some 'awesomely huge secret' he had learned.

"You all know America's house, ja?" Prussia started. "Well, it's not his house!"

"Don't be a bloody fool, of course, it's his house!" England yelled he was annoyed; being in America did not bring back many pleasant memories.

"Ja, we've all been there, and we've all seen it trashed. How is it not his house?" Germany agreed.

"Let me explain, I was talking to America about his house and he started acting really weird and trying to talk about something else. I decided to be an awesome spy and follow America home after a World Meeting and he went to a huge house in….New York? I think that's what that state's called. Anyway, I went into the town and used my awesome skills to get some teenager to tell me all about the person who lives there and it's America's house!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Vee! We should go visit him! He'd like that wouldn't he? I bet if we brought him pasta he'd be happy; I'd be happy if I had a secret house and someone came and brought me pasta!" Italy said.

"I don't know, it seems like it would be an invasion of Mr. America's privacy," Japan argued.

"Whatever," Romano carelessly brushed off Japan's excuse.

"Si, I agree with Romano and Veneciano," Spain agreed.

"I say we go, America could be hiding anything up there. Perhaps some lovely women," France mused.

"Seriously, we should like totally go," Poland added.

"I agree," Russia said, smiling at Poland who suddenly went pale.

"Germany, what do you think?" Prussia and Italy asked in unison.

"I think that it would be suspicious if we showed up out of the blue, so I will go because most of you have no tack at all," Germany decided. Everyone turned to look at England, who was the only one who had not spoken, which was highly unusually.

"If that bloody git is going to hide where he lives I think we should all go over there and demand to know why!" England declared.

"Yes!" Prussia cheered. "This is so awesome, not that America is hiding his house, that's really unawesome, but that we're going to go see it!"

"Don't you think Mr. America will be mad?" Japan asked. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"America doesn't get mad, have you ever seen America mad?"

Japan immediately thought of the bombing of Pearl Harbor, America had defiantly been mad then, but he didn't say anything.

"Exactly, America is awesome that way. Now let's go!"

A few hours later, in upstate New York

"There it is!" Prussia alerted everyone. The countries eagerly looked to where Prussia was pointing, after a painfully slow car ride they were all ready to be done driving. They gaped in amazement at America's house, it was huge. His house had to be twice as large as his fake one, there must be at least six floors! It looks like he owns a couple acres of land that was surrounded by a tall, ornate fence. His driveway was more like a parking lot, they estimated that about thirty cars were parked there. Speaking of the driveway, there were several people shoveling snow in the driveway/parking lot.

England pulled the car up to the gate, which was locked. He waited for one of the people shoveling to notice and come over, but no one did.

"You should try honking," France suggested. England tried it and sure enough, the people looked up and got into and argument. Finally, one of them broke away and started toward them.

There was a booth, like what you have at toll roads, next to the gate and the person walked in. The person turned out to be a teenage girl.

"Yo, are you guys lost? Do you need directions or somethin'?" The girl asked.

"No, we are looking for a friend of ours, Alfred Jones. Does he live here?" England asked.

"I don't think so, I've never heard, or met, an Alfred Jones," the girl replied.

"Can you check? Because this is the address he gave us," England asked as politely as he could.

"Sure, but I'll need your names."

"I am Arthur Kirkland, the man next to me is Francis, and in the back is Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Ivan, Felix, and Antonio." The girl turned and examined a list on the wall. Then she picked up a walkie-talkie and began to speak.

"Dad, there are some people here looking for an Alfred Jones…..Yes…No, there's only nine of them…..Their names?…Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Ivan, Felix, and Antonio…Are you sure?…Okay." The girl leaned out her booth's window.

"My dad would like to speak with you, so follow me." The girl hit a button on the wall and the gate swung open. Then she came around and walked next to the car up the short path to the parking lot area.

"One of my siblings will park your car if you'll all get out," she told them. While the nine countries did that she turned to the west side of the parking lot and yelled to one of the other teenagers, the countries had decided that they were all teenagers. "Yo, Minnie! Come over here and park this car!"

A girl who looked a little younger than their guide came skipping over.

"Really? I get to park it? That's awesome! Nobody ever lets me park the cars!"

"Wait, what? West told me that you park all the time!" Minnie's eyes became huge.

"He did? That's so nice of him. Don't worry Mickey, I won't crash this car," Minnie assured her. Micky shrugged.

"If you say so." Micky turned to the countries. "Come this way, we have a small climb ahead of us. There are fifty stairs to the front door if you want to be precise."

"Are you really going to let her park my car?" England nearly yelled.

"Chill out dude, she has her permit. Most people are older than her, though, so she doesn't get to park very often."

Micky lead them up to the house and was halfway through unlocking the door when it opened. And lo and behold there stood Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America. Micky walked in and stepped aside to let the countries in. The countries all started to talk, but America ignored them and keep a calm expression on his face. It's safe to say that America was acting very strange.

"Thank you, Micky, for bringing them up here, you can send Owen down to do the rest of your job."

"Really?" Alfred nodded. "That's awesome, he's gonna hate that! Thanks!" Micky took off up the stairs.

"And tell Elizabeth to come down to my office!" America yelled.

"'Kay!"

"Hey, dudes! How'd you find my house?" America asked as he led them to his office. Prussia was about to launch into the explanation when a little girl ran down the hallway, latch herself on America's leg, and started sobbing. America reached down and picked up the crying little girl.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" America asked gently.

"Mary won't let me have any ice cream!" the little girl wailed. England rolled his eyes, 'Americans are such pigs,' he thought to himself. The other countries stared at the girl and wondered why the hell were there so many kids in America's house. Then an older boy, probably around eighteen, appeared at the end of the hallway.

"She had ice cream earlier, I watched her eat it!" The little girl started to bawl even louder.

"Look, Mary, just get her another bowl," Alfred told him.

"But,"

"No buts, I have something to deal with right now," America said sternly, jerking his head to the countries that were in a state of shock at the sight of America being stern.

Mary looked at the countries in surprise, and then his expression hardened at the sight of a certain green-eyed blonde.

"Okay, I'll get her some more ice cream," Mary conceded. The little girl squealed and hugged America before jumping down and running down the hall.

"Thank you Daddy!" she yelled before disappearing. Mary jogged after her.

Then everything was silent.

"Daddy?!" the countries all exclaimed at once. America grinned nervously.

"Yeah, daddy. Let's go in my office and I'll explain.


	2. Chapter 1

America has a pretty cool office. It was big so that he can yell at multiple states. He had books on every country and every state, not to mention a very impressive filing systems. He also had a sleek Macbook, a high-end printer, a really comfy, spinny chair, a nice oak desk, and a super cool view out the huge window behind his desk. Seeing all this, the countries were beginning to wonder if they really knew Alfred at all.

"So America, these teenagers we keep seeing, they are your children?" France inquired. America looked relieved.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about them at first," he said, more at ease since they weren't freaking out.

"My, my, you have been busy," France mused.

"Oh bloody hell, America has children. Why must you torture me, God?" England yelled at the ceiling. America beamed at the countries.

"You guys are taking this a lot better than I thought you would!"

"What I don't, like, understand is how you, like, got them so close in age, they must all have, like, totally different moms right?" Felix asked. America's smile faded.

"They weren't born, they're the states!" America exclaimed. That's when England fainted, he just toppled, face first, out of his chair.

"How is that possible? Explain this America," Germany demanded.

"Shouldn't we wake Mr. England up?" Japan questioned.

"He'll be fine, I, however, have some awesome questions that need to be answered!" Prussia chastised Japan.

"If all your states are people, that means Alaska is alive, da?"

"Yeah, but he tends to stay out of sight," Alfred answered uneasily.

"America, are you going to explain how these states came to be?" Germany asked while Italy stared at America with big eyes and Romano slept.

"I'm not entirely sure how they came to be, they just popped up a little after I did, as each colony got its name a new one showed up. England never noticed because he was overseas all the time," America explained.

"That's not how it works! Personifications can't just pop up like that!" Britain yelled.

"Prussia was right, Mr. England is fine," Japan murmured to himself.

"Sure they can! They exist because they're really are like a string of small countries that are all connected. The people from each state can be extremely different, or very similar. That's what Canada and I guessed," America admitted.

"Canada? Does he have personifications too?" Spain asked.

"Oops, uh…Mattie just comes over for Thanksgiving a lot," America lied.

"Right, and Feliciano and the potato bastard are just friends," Romano replied disbelievingly.

Then the door opened, signaling the arrival of Elizabeth, otherwise known as Virginia.

"Lizzy! There you are! Finally, this will make it easier to explain now." America brightened up as his tenth child entered the room.

"Hey, Dad, what's going on? Micky just ran past me, doubled back, grabbed me by the shoulders and gleefully told me that you wanted to see me. What's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?"

"The last time I saw Micky that happy it was when she heard that Owen fell out of a tree and broke both his legs."

"Oh that, I just told Micky to tell Owen to take over for the rest of her shoveling shift. You know how much he hates doing anything for her."

"Okay, so who are these people?"

"Well, the dude on the ground is England," Alfred gestured to Britain who was still on the ground and looking very rumpled.

"Really? I thought he'd be a bit more sophisticated," Virginia commented. England scowled at her.

"Today has been an off day for me."

"The one glaring at everyone is South Italy, and the guy next to him is North Italy. The albino is Prussia. The only one dressed properly for winter is Russia. The drill sergeant is Germany. The dude eating the tomato is Spain. The guy who really needs a haircut is France, and the girly one is Poland."

"Hey! I'm not girly, I'm just, like, fashionable!" Poland protested.

"I don't need a hair cut, this is in style!" France yelled.

"Wait, are you telling them?" Virginia asked incredulously.

"They kind of just popped up, so I figured why not? Thing is, I'm not really sure how to explain the whole influence from other countries thing."

"You mean how you're my dad and England is technically my mom?"

"Yeah, that!"

"YOU'RE BLOODY JOKING, I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Britain yelled. "It's physically not possible."

"You know, Britain's not as tough as I imagined, I thought this guy used to be a pirate," Virginia commented to America. The rest of the countries were still staring slack-jawed at America, suddenly Russia beamed.

"This is wonderful, my little Alaska will be like me and not a hamburger-loving fool, da?"

"Well, he has the whole mysterious, silent type if that's what you mean," America answered.

"Are you kidding? That kid can be downright creepy sometimes," Virginia butted in.

"So, Mr. America, are you saying that the states have two parents, one of them is you and the other is the country with the most influence in them or the one who founded them?" Japan clarified.

"That's a great way of putting it, but some of them are adopted, so I'm not their dad. For example Hawaii!" Italy snapped out of his funk just then.

"Can we meet the states? We could bond with them over pasta!" he exclaimed, letting out his characteristic "Ve~".

"Dude that's a great idea! How would you guys feel about meeting the states?"

The various nations stated their agreement, their replies depending on their assorted stages of shock.

"This is great, the states have been dying to meet you guys. Hey, Virginia, do you want to do the introductions? You could show them around and stuff."

"Sorry, Dad, but West and I are leaving tomorrow for our time off. Florida invited us over to her place for our vacation, but I'll help you pick out someone to do it. It can't be just anyone one you know."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I asked you, but okay. How about Hawaii and Alaska together?" Russia grinned at the mention of Alaska while, Japan cringed at the mention of Hawaii.

"They're too young."

"Texas?"

"Too angry."

"New York?"

Both America and Virginia glanced at Britain.

"Let's not do any of the thirteen."

"Agreed, okay Florida?"

"No, I already told you, she's on vacation."

"California?"

"Too…oblivious."

"Nevada."

"Too all over the place."

"Wisconsin?"

"No, he's way too cheese obsessed."

"Oh, Ohio could do it!"

"Yeah, he could, but he can be a real asshole."

"Louisiana?"

"No, he'd be trying to match the states and countries up the entire time."

"He might try and do that anyway, but okay. How about Minnesota?"

"She's sweet and all, but do you really want her keeping order between the states and the countries?'

"Good point, so Indiana?"

"He could work, but he doesn't really connect with states that aren't part of the Midwest."

"Connect?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really know them. Sure he can name them, and he can recognize them but if they're not part of the Midwest he doesn't relate with them. Also, the other states don't really know him, so it would make getting along ,and doing introductions, even more awkward," Virginia explained.

"If only he'd socialize more," America sighed.

"Yeah," Virginia agreed. "He could have been perfect."

"Okay, um…Michigan?"

"Michigan, hmm her moods can change quickly and often, but I think she'll work. She's got connections to most of these countries anyways."

"Okay, I'll call her!" America spun his chair to reveal fifty-three buttons all labeled with state names. He pressed the Michigan one and suddenly the room was filled with loud rap music.

"Ugh, I hate Eminem," Virginia groaned.

"Michigan! Hey, Michigan! I need to talk to you! MICHIGAN!"

"She's never going to hear over that music," Virginia noted. Alfred nodded and then presses the button for Indiana.

"Hey, Indie!"

"What's up dad?"

"Can you send Michigan down here, she can't hear me over her music."

"I knew she did something to Owen! That girl was dancing down the hallway cackling. I knew something was up!"

"No, she's not-" America tried to explain but Indiana cut off already. Alfred turned back to the countries then.

"Okay, so I'm assigning one of my states to show you around and introduce you to my other states. It might take a while, 'cause the house is kind of big and they tend to come and go. You'll probably be here for a week or two, or a month. I'll have bedrooms set up for you." America turned back to his intercom system and pressed a button off to the side that was labeled 'maids'.

"Hello? Can I have nine bedrooms cleaned up in the guest wing?" Alfred asked.

"Sure, it'll be the first nine, I'll leave the doors unlocked and the keys in the room." A voice replied.

Then Michigan burst into the office.

"Dad! Indie said I was in trouble, but I swear I didn't do anythin'!" Michigan defended herself.

It took the countries a moment to realize that this was the same girl who escorted them in, she looked a bit different without her snow clothes on. She was wearing a T-shirt that said, 'Detroit Vs. Everybody', combat boots, cargo pants, and a utility belt was slung on her hips with a wrench hooked on to one side and a gun holstered on the other.

"I know, you're here for something else."

"Really? That's great." Michigan plopped into one of the extra chairs. "So who're all these dudes? Did you conquer a country in secret or something?"

"No, these are some other countries."

"Don't tell me we're going to war."

"What? No, I've decided to introduce my states to the world."

"A'ight, so why am I here?"

"I was wondering if you would introduce them to your siblings, and show them around."

"Why me?"

"Well, you're in the middle, and you have connections to most of these countries, so you seemed like a good option."

"A'ight," Michigan answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll get me out of chores for a few days." Michigan stood up then. "Yo! I'm Maia Jones, a.k.a Michigan. Imma be showin' you guys 'round and if you annoy me I'll shoot ya in the foot, got it?" The countries looked shocked, again, but this time, it was because of her complete personality flip.

Virginia grinned at Michigan, "You're really embracing the whole 'Thug' stereotype, aren't you?"

"As my mother would say, oui (1)," Michigan replied. Virginia rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her attitude," Virginia advised the countries. "She just likes acting like a gangster."

France perked up and gave his new daughter a second look. "Hmmm, this will be very interesting," France thought to himself.

"So, Ginny, what're you thinkin' about all this?" Michigan asked.

"I think it's a good timing to reveal ourselves."

"You got any insights on the countries you might wanna pass along to me?"

"Not really, although I thought Britain would be manlier."

"Is Britain the dude on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"Why's he on the floor? I thought he was suppose to be all sophisticated and shit."

"I have no idea, but I've learned to just roll with some things."

Michigan made a face.

"Do you think he'll get a lot of trouble with the other states?" Michigan questioned. Virginia shook her head.

"No, they don't want to get dad angry."

"Dad won't get angry if nobody tells him. How would he find out?"

"You would tell him, that's your job now."

"Oh. Is it too late to resign?"

"Yes, now you better do your best during this job."

"Okay, so who's who?" Michigan asked. America pointed around the room again and said names.

"Can you show them to the guest rooms? You can get started tomorrow." America said.

"Sure thing," Michigan walked to the door and flashed a grin at the countries. "Allons-y!"(2)

The countries followed her out the door, knowing that they were in for a very interesting month.

* * *

This chapter's foriegn words:

(1)French: Oui- Yes

(2)French: Allons-y- Let's go


	3. Chapter 2

Michigan led the ten countries through a series of hallways, into the left wing of the house.

"This is the left wing 1a, '1' because it's the first floor, 'a' because it's the front of the wing. Left wing 1a is the guest area; left wing 1b is the servants' area. Right wing 1a is Dad's office, and right wing 1b has the offices of some of the oldest states. Center 1 is the middle area, that's where the living room, kitchen and dining room are. The first nine rooms are for you guys, there should be some pajamas for you, some food, and a toothbrush. I'll be back for you in the morning," Michigan explained to the countries before walking away.

"Oh yeah, there's also a key on the bedside table! You guys might wanna to lock your doors!" Michigan informed them before disappearing around a corner.

The countries exchanged looks.

"Ve, Germany what did you think she meant by that?" Italy asked. Romano rolled his eyes.

"She's just trying to scare us. You all heard what Virginia said, or are you bastards all deaf now too?" Romano said before going into one of the rooms.

"Ja, Romano is right," Germany agreed. "I think we have nothing to worry about. We should all get some rest, tomorrow is probably going to be a crazy day." The other countries nodded in agreement, and they all picked a room to stay in.

The rooms were nearly identical, the only difference being how the room was laid out. Each room had a full sized bed, a closet, a table, a chair, a small bathroom, and a desk. On each bed was a folded pair of American flag pajamas and a toothbrush. Each room also had a window and were all painted a beige color.

The ten countries may have settled into their respective rooms, but they were far from going to sleep. They all had thoughts swirling around in their heads, and questions leaping the hurdles of inquisition.

 _England_

England laid down on his bed, pajamas on, and began to ponder his current situation.

He wasn't sure what to make of this predicament. The thought of America having kids was crazy, let alone fifty of them! And to keep them a secret for so long? How was the hamburger-loving idiot he saw at the world meetings able to take care of that many kids, let alone hide them?

His thoughts drifted to the Revolutionary War, and he cringed. It had been years before he gained America's forgiveness, and even longer before he forgave himself. Now he had to do the same for fifty more people. The idea was headache-inducing.

He'd power through it, though. The prospect of being in a family again, even as just someone for advice, was too great to give up. His first goal was to get Michigan to like him. She may be the Frog's daughter but if he could get her to tolerate him, others would follow suit. He'd also have to keep tabs all the states. It would probably help his case if her made sure not to anger any of the more influential ones.

Planning complete, England drifted off, both nervous and excited for the following day.

 _Russia_

Russia was overjoyed. He had thought for so long that Alaska had been lost to the frozen tundras of his territory, and now he had the opportunity to reclaim him! It was a little odd that he hadn't come Russian to him, but it was probably because Alaska didn't know he was here. Unless Alaska wasn't here. That might complicate things. Oh well, he could always intimidate the little tour guide America had assigned to them. He'd get his little подсолнечник (1) back, whether America liked it or not.

 _Japan_

The states intrigued Japan. They made him wonder if any other countries had children they were hiding as well. He doubted it, though, since the more powerful countries didn't have any, so it wouldn't make sense for others to have them. Canada would be the only country he could think of having secret children, and that's only because Mr. America mentioned him.

The states would be interesting to meet. The combination of their other parent's traits and Mr. America's, along with their own people's culture would create unique people that Japan could learn a lot from. He silently wondered if he himself had any children. It seemed like there was a both fun and educational experience ahead of him.

The only worrying thing was meeting Hawaii. If some of the states could hold a grudge with Mr. England, Hawaii must certainly be upset with him. His only hope was to be able amends.

Japan sighed. He remembered when Mr. America stormed into his house. He was almost as scary as the atomic bombs dropped in 1945.

 _Poland_

"This is, like, totally weird, who would have thought America would have, like, kids? America, of, like, all the people in the world. I would have thought, like, Finland would have a kid, or, like, something. Is Sealand, like, Finland and Sweden's kid? I'll have to ask," Poland thought aloud. "These pajamas are, like, totally outrageous, though. I have to get my own fabulous clothes back. Oh no!" Poland jolted up in bed.

"I have to wear, like, the same outfit, like, again tomorrow! This is horrible, but, like, at least, the other countries have the same, like, problem as me. Maybe I can, like, switch clothes with Italy or France, they're, like, the only ones here whose clothes are, like, as nice as mine," Poland despaired.

 _Prussia_

Prussia grinned. Everyone had been so boring lately, and finding out that America had kids spiced it up perfectly! They would probably be just as crazy as the country they were a part of. Man, the next couple days were gonna be amazing! Getting dirt on everybody while receiving free entertainment? Hell yeah!

Prussia let lose his characteristic laugh, already planning how to corrupt the states' young minds.

 _Italy_

On the excitement scale of one to ten, Italy was at least a twelve. He was so happy that America was letting theme stay in his house! It almost seemed certain that he would kick them out. The next few days were going to be amazing! Meeting new people was always super fun, especially if the people weren't big and scary. America's kids must be excited, too, since they've been isolated so long. He should invite them to his house! It'll be great! He hoped he had enough room for them all; America's house is really big. Oh, he'd finally have a reason to use all his pans at the same time! Romano always told him off for having so many, now he'll be eating his words.

Wondering what kind of food to cook first, the food-obsessed Italian fell asleep, drooling.

 _Germany_

Germany puzzled over the states. America might be the only country with them, though he mentioned Canada, so he might have some too. There were far more questions than answers. Do the states age like the countries or do the age normally until they reach a certain age? Are they all teenagers? Just how did they pop up? And why were they a secret?

The blond-haired nation let out a long sigh. He's probably wasn't going to be well-received, especially if they payed attention to the world news. They probably did, so he'd be best to be as polite as possible, though he'd have to take notes on them. Perhaps they could answer some of the many questions he had. It be a little awkward asking about stereotypes, but remaining as impartial as possible would probably help his cause.

Plan solidified, Germany laid on his back, and closed his eyes.

 _Romano_

Romano was quite disgruntled. He didn't see what was so interesting about the hamburger bastard's states. Most people knew at least two of the damn states, even in Europe. They were basically countries, obviously they'd be personified. Meeting them was pointless, since he didn't care what they were like as long as the food was good. Not having to do paperwork was an added bonus, so as long as Feliciano stayed, he would stay. Too tired to continue caring, the bad-tempered Italian crawled into bed.

 _Spain_

Spain flopped onto his bed, gleefully grinning at the ceiling. He knew for a fact that he had children here, which made him even happier. Maybe some of them would be little, like Romano when he first arrived. He hoped so. There were rarely any young counties at the World Meetings, and often he wished there was a little kid running around and lifting the atmosphere with their childhood innocence. He also might be able to help America raise them. He had plenty of experience, and he certainly wouldn't mind acting as a nanny.

Far too excited to sleep, the dark-haired personification laid on his back, fantasizing about what it would be like as a nanny for 50 young children.

 _France_

"Hon hon hon, Amérique has children? And they're all teenagers?" France wondered aloud. This was certainly interesting news. There were 25 couples in the waiting, all living together in one house. Unless they were related. That would definitely complicate things. He'd just have to get some of the more romantic states to help him out, probably one of his own kids.

Pushing the romantic thoughts aside, the blond nation focused his attention on on the family aspect of the situation. He was ecstatic about having some states that saw him as a parent. He wondered if America would let him help care for some of them. It'd be like when America and Canada were small, except there are forty-eight more children.

Having that many kids to take care of would certainly change a man, especially if you were keeping them a secret. It did explain why America was so hyper all the time, though. He doubted that the young country got any sleep, since he had to keep tabs on both several countries and several states.

France settled into bed, content with his conclusions, and fell asleep.

 _Next Morning_

"Rise and shine guys! We gotta catch West before he high tails it to Florida!" Michigan hollered as she walked down the guest wing. "C'mon, up and at 'em! First one up gets dibs on breakfast!" she switched tactics and used food to lure the countries out.

Italy bolted out of his room. "Do you have pasta?" Michigan scratched the back of her head.

"Pasta is more of a lunch or dinner food, but go ahead and take whatever you want from the table." Michigan gestured to the table of food that had appeared in the hallway overnight. "And, no offense, but I'd really appreciate it if you put some more clothes," she said, averting her eyes.

Italy paused in his act of getting food, and slowly started to turn red. He dashed back into his room, face now resembling a tomato. A few minutes later a groggy Prussia stumbled out of his room, thankfully wearing pants, and grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel before going back to his room. Then came Spain and Romano, Poland, then Russia and France; who all took food before retreating back to their rooms. England and Japan, however, came out of their rooms in real clothes, completely awake, and ready to go.

"Good morning!" England cheerfully greeted Japan and Michigan.

"Wow, you're really awake," Michigan comment as she sipped her coffee.

"I like to start the day freshly is all," England informed her.

"Alright," Michigan turned to Japan. "Hey, dude, you can eat you know."

"Oh yes, thank you. How long before we get started?"

"I'm guessing another half an hour or so." Japan nodded, visibly relieved.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm- yes, I'm fine," Japan mumbled. Michigan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause you're shaking worse than a leaf in the fall. You nervous or somethin'? Got any questions you need to ask?"

"Yes, well, just one really, I was wondering…Do the states hate me?" he nervously questioned.

Michigan laughed and shook her head. "Do the states hate you? Aw man, that's a good one! Why would the states hate you?"

"I attacked Pearl Harbor, which I'm very sorry about."

"And we dropped two nukes on you, which we're also really sorry about, if anything, they should be worried about you hating them! Trust me, you're good Japan. Plus, we really like anime here."

Japan brightened. "Thank you very much, that is news I was hoping to hear."

"That's what I'm here for, well not technically, but whatever."

England also brightened up, if the states had gotten over Japan then surely they had forgiven him.

"So what about me? Do they states like me?" England asked hopefully. Michigan winced and turned back around.

"Let's just say that 'round the thirteen, if you don't talk you'll be okay." England's hopes dropped like a bomb.

"I guess I'll have to be content with having them not hate me," England thought dejectedly.

Michigan shifted awkwardly, "If it makes you feel any better, you can talk to me just fine, and the other states are cool with you," Michigan offered. England put on a fake smile.

"Well, that's certainly better than yesterday I suppose!" He exclaimed with false cheer. The three of them were saved from more awkwardness by the arrival of Germany.

"Do you have any wrust?" he asked as he approached them.

"Yeah, they're at the far end of the table," Michigan answered, thankful for the distraction. "Did you guys like clear your schedules or something? 'Cause youse guys should be pretty busy right?"

"That's not quite how it works, we don't control the country, but we do sit in on Legislative meetings and we're usually used as ambassadors. We are also there to make sure the person in charge knows the opinions of the people, and to read over new laws. It's not very hard to get time off," Germany explained.

"Really? Cool, we're directly involved in our government and so's dad. That's why we have so many offices, there's one for each state!"

"So did you clear your schedule for the month?" England asked.

"Nah, we don't tend to sit in on Legislative meetings, they're so boring. We review the laws they're talking about passing, write our own opinion of them, and send it to the government. We also have a meeting with the governor every two weeks; it's like a progress report but we help decide how things should go. Oh, and all the states tend to keep tabs on their bigger cities, and how things are going on there, usually we check over laws from those cities too," Michigan proudly told the countries.

"That seems like a very nice system, does it work well?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, it's great. Us states aren't all that powerful by ourselves, so this system keeps us involved and busy."

Over the next half an hour the other seven countries came out and joined them in the hallway.

"Which state will have the privilege of meeting my awesomeness today?" Prussia asked.

"We're going to the second floor; we need to catch West Virginia before he leaves, so follow me. Before I forget, I must know, did you guys find your pajamas comfortable?" Michigan inquired innocently. "They were scrounged up last minute."

"They were, like, soft and stuff, but I like need my own clothes. It's totally not cool to wear the same thing two days in a row," Poland complained.

"Oui, my own clothes are very special to me, and I'd like to have my own toothbrush," France agreed.

"A'ight, yeah, I feel you guys. We can go into town later, and I'll see if someone can send over your clothes," Michigan decided. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Tony, so I have ten countries here….Yeah, I was surprised too! Anyway, they're gonna be meeting the states…Of course, I was stuck with the job…Yeah, so they're complaining that they want their own clothes and things, do you think you can get them?….Really?…Perfect. Thanks, Tony!…I'll see you later!" Michigan hung up. "Your things will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Now, we really need to get going."

Michigan led the countries back to the foyer where they saw a grand staircase. It was one of those staircases that had two ends and met in the middle, except between the two ends was a smaller building.

"That's the library, I forgot to mention it last night. Now, up we go!" Michigan informed them. They started up the steps that went around the library and ended up in a larger library.

"Um, like, are we in the, like, Twilight Zone or something?" Felix asked nervously.

Michigan laughed, "No, there's a library on every floor and the staircase from the previous floor empties out into the library. It's dad's way of getting us to read."

The countries followed Michigan out of the library, to see an amazing view of the front yard through a huge window.

"Oh, that's a pretty view," Italy commented. Michigan nodded and continued walking. She turned to the left, and then turned to the left again, then stopped to show the countries a corridor very similar to the one below them. However, this corridor held the bedrooms of the states, which were all different sizes, unlike the guest rooms which were all the same size, and they all had name tags taped, nailed, or glued to the doors. Michigan flung her arms out dramatically.

"This hallway is where the first fourteen states and West Virginia sleep! Since they have been around for obviously much longer than us younger states they have the honor of being on the second floor!" Michigan declared.

"Shut up Micky! Some of us are trying to sleep!" yelled a voice through a wall.

"At least, you didn't wake up to the sound of something exploding!" Michigan yelled back. She grinned at the countries. "They may have a better spot in the house, but their rooms are older so the walls are way thinner. If we were on the fourth floor none of its occupants would have heard me!"

Michigan started marching forward to West Virginia's room, which was really only a few steps away. West Virginia had a very nice plaque reading the name Virginia on it, and then there was a piece of paper taped in front of it that had the word 'West' scrawled on it. Michigan knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you? You don't just walk into someone else's room!" yelled a clearly British voice.

The countries turned to England in confusion, who looked very surprised. "If England didn't say that then who did?" They all wondered as they entered the room. "West Virginia wouldn't have a British accent, would he?"

"At least I knocked this time!" Michigan defended herself.

"Knocking isn't enough, you have to wait for permission to enter. You're so lucky that I was already wearing pants!" The British man retorted.

"You're leaving in an hour, I figured you'd, at least, be dressed by now," Michigan responded. West Virginia opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by Russia clearing his throat.

"As very interesting as watching your argument is, let's get on to the point, da?" Russia intervened.

"Oh, right, the mission, sorry I get a bit carried away sometimes," Michigan muttered. "C'mon, turn around West! You get to be the first official state to meet the countries!"

"Well, don't I feel honored," the guy mumbled as he turned to face the countries. The countries' jaws dropped in shock as they went face to face with England's identical twin. West Virginia was an honest to God younger version of England.

"So countries of the world this is Will, Will these are the countries of the world," Michigan introduced the two groups, then she plopped onto Will's bed. "Now do some bonding, or whatever the hell you're here to do."

West Virginia straightened up. "As my dear sister has said, I am William Jones, West Virginia the 35th state." He looked at each country before stopping at one he recognized; after all, he saw the same face in the mirror every day. "You must be England, I've heard a lot about you." He grinned and stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

England was shocked. "You don't hate me?"

"Nah, I already said I'm the 35th state. All that crap was before my time. Now, old man, will you introduce me to your friends?" England nodded in agreement, so far so good. West Virginia likes him, and West Virginia even has a solid reason to not like him! This was all England could think about while he introduced the other nations.

"So West Virginia-"

"Will, call me Will. West Virginia sounds so stuffy."

"Okay, Will, who is your nation of greatest influence?" Germany asked formally. Will doubled over in laughter and Michigan snickered from the bed.

"Are you serious? Who is my nation of greatest influence? Can't you tell? It's written all over my face, I mean really, I look exactly like the guy," Will answered still chuckling.

Arthur's heart practically burst with joy, from what Michigan had said earlier he thought none of the states would like him! It turns she was wrong, he has a kid who does like him. The other nine countries were reeling over the thought of having two Englands.

"I would love to get to know you better Will, perhaps we can go out and get some tea sometime?" England offered.

"Tea? Thanks, but I have to say no. Dude, tea is gross. There's a pretty good burger joint in town, though, we can talk over burgers and fries if you're still here by the time I get back. If you're not here then I guess it wasn't meant to be." West Virginia shrugged indifferently and stood up.

The big nine countries all silently sighed in relief, Britain and West Virginia they may look alike but they had different personalities. They wouldn't have to worry about a state running around performing black magic after all.

"I guess I'll just have to stick around then," England replied.

"I guess so, good luck with the rest of my siblings. Most of them are cool, but a few of them hold really big grudges. You know the Revolution and 1812 were the only wars we were actually allowed to fight in, so they took it kind of personally," Will explained.

"You mean none of you have been in any wars since 1812?" Japan asked curiously, that would help explain why there weren't as angry with him.

"Officially, after 1812 dad banned us all from fighting in wars, but we all fought in the Civil War, and then we figured out how to sneak into battle with our troops," Will said.

"And it worked?"

"Of course not! Dad could feel when we left the country so, usually, we were only able to help a little on the field."

A loud guitar riff rang out from Will's pants then, and he did a weird dance spasm in the process of trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Will speaking...no, I've learned to answer the phone in my sleep. Why are you even calling me? You're literally two rooms away, don't tell me you're taking a shit. Chill, I was joking...oh, that's why you're calling? You should have just said so. Or you could have just yelled, I would have heard you. Blah, blah, blah...this ain't the Victorian Era sis, get with the times, act like a real teenager...I don't care if you're four hundred years old, it doesn't matter. Dad still acts like a normal person... Okay, that might have been a bit of an exaggeration... Yeah, I'll see you later."

West Virginia looked up from his phone to see the countries staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"The damn idiots want to know who was calling you," Romano answered lazily. West Virginia rolled his eyes.

"It was God, he wants me to attack France with a frying pan," he responded with mock seriousness. France shivered.

"Not again! What does God have against me?" He cried out in frustration, the other countries looked at him in confusion.

"Big brother, are you saying God has had someone attack you before?" Italy asked.

"Hungry is terrifying, you know." France shuddered. Spain and Prussia patted him back in comfort.

"It's okay amigo, West Virginia was just joking, I think," Spain said.

"Seriously, though, what did Liz want?" Michigan asked, getting back to the topic.

"Our flight was changed, we're taking the two o'clock plane. Ugh, I got up early for nothing!"

"Imagine how we feel, the awesome me needs his awesome sleep," Prussia complained.

"Bruder, that makes you sound like a girl," Germany commented.

"Non, everyone knows you need a good amount of sleep to look good," France disagreed.

"You bloody idiot, only girls worry about their appearance based on how much sleep they got!" England exclaimed.

"I'm mildly offended," Michigan muttered from the bed. She was ignored.

"Me too! Your appearance is important!" Poland protested.

"Si, Grandpa Rome taught Romano and me to always look our best!" Italy agreed.

"Well, at least, I look nice, people like it when you look nice. It's a key way to getting girls. Speaking of girls, when was the last time you had one?" France asked England innocently.

England bristled, he was ready to throw a punch when Spain interrupted him.

"Stop fighting mi amigos! We're supposed to be on peaceful terms here!" Spain pleaded.

"Da, we have company as well," Russia agreed.

The countries all turned to look at Will who was watching with partial amusement and awe. "Micky, they're just like the states," he whispered behind his hand. Of course, all the countries heard him, but they pretended they didn't hear.

"We are very sorry about starting that little fight," Japan apologized.

"Yeah, it was totally uncool," Poland added.

"Please don't be mad!" Italy yelped.

"It's cool, don't worry, I'm used to fighting," Will informed them.

"I guess we should leave you to finish packing," Germany decided.

"If you guys want to, I'm going to go back to sleep, then Ginny will bang on my door and I'll have to finish packing. It was nice to meetcha."

"I agree, and I most certainly look forward to meeting you again," England said. The rest of the countries said goodbye in a less formal way, except for France who clasped Will's hand in both of his own and gave a more dramatic goodbye.

Will shook his head and muttered something about him being a true Frenchie

Michigan sighed and rolled off the bed. "See ya 'round West."

"Later Michie."

 _xXxHetaliaxXx_

A few minutes later they were all gathered in the guest wing again.

"It's only 6:30, so most of the other states won't be up for a few hours. You guys can go back to sleep, I'll meet you in the library at half past eleven then we can go into town," Michigan said. Then she just vanished, okay she didn't vanish, but she left really quickly. Italy and Romano yawned in unison.

"That damn mitten bastard, waking us up super early to meet some punk bastard only to tell us to go back to sleep a few minutes later," Romano grumbled as he slumped back to his room, with Italy doing the same. After a few more minutes the rest of the countries followed suit.

A few hours later, the countries were gathered in front of the library and they were beginning to feel rather frustrated.

"Where the bloody hell is that girl?" England bellowed.

"Ja, it's not cool to keep my awesomeness waiting," Prussia agreed.

"Perhaps she was just held up, or is making an important phone call," Japan suggested

"Si, Japan is right!" Spain added. Everyone was silent until they noticed that a fifth of the group was missing.

"Where did Italy and Romano go?" Germany asks a moment later.

"Weren't you paying attention? They, like, totally went into the like library," Poland answered.

"Why are they in the library?" Germany asks.

"Hon hon hon, perhaps they wanted some alone time... if you know what I mean," France suggested. Prussia snickered at Japan, who looked horrified, and England smacked France's face.

"Don't be ridiculous. We better go get them, though," England sighed.

The remaining four-fifths of the group trooped into the library only to see Michigan sitting and chatting with North and South Italy.

"OMG, so were you like in here the entire time Michigan? That's so not cool, we were totally waiting for you," Felix complained.

"You were waiting for me? I was waiting for you guy for a good forty-five minutes!" Michigan exclaimed, relieved that they were finally here. Romano rolled his eyes.

"I think you bastards are deaf after all," Romano commented.

"Si, she said to met in the library!" Italy agreed. "I forgot too, but then Romano reminded me!" Italy said cheerfully.

The little ragtag group of eleven left the library and was so close to leaving the house, but they were deterred. They had reached the foyer and were steps from leaving when some flew by and their guide was knocked down by…another state?

"Michigan! Thank God I found you, that was close too. It would have been awful if I missed you, really awful, horribly awful," the person rambled.

"Yo, Nevada, mind letting me get up?" Michigan asked. Nevada nodded jerkily, before rolling off her. "So what's up? and for God's sake stand up."

Nevada stood up, revealing what he looked like. He had tan skin and brown hair. He looked a lot like Spain, except for his bright blue eyes. Once he was standing you could also see that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"You have to help me, Ari found my new dealer and canceled the supplies. I'm fresh out and my new guy won't be able to get anything here for three days!" Nevada wailed.

"What is he talking about?"The countries wondered in unison.

"You want some joints," Michigan stated. Nevada nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Okay, how much do you have on you?" Nevada pulled his wallet out.

"I have twenty-five dollars," Nevada said

"A'ight, I'll give you twenty for twenty-five dollars, deal?" Michigan offered.

"Only if you agree to make a second deal when you get back, I can't last on just twenty," Nevada countered.

"Are we seriously witnessing a drug deal?" England and Japan wondered in shock.

"I wonder if I can get some of those joints later?" Prussia thought to himself.

"Deal, are you going to see the others?" Michigan agreed. The two states traded off items before Nevada glanced around nervously.

"Of course I am, you must use all your resources. Now, Michie, you're a good person, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret, be careful. They're out there, and they're coming," Nevada warned. Michigan chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning, and don't tell anyone that you got those joints from me."

"No problem," Nevada responded before darting off.

"And that, ladies and gentleman, was Tucker Jones. Las Vagas really did do him in," Michigan informed the group.

"You're really only hurting him by providing him with drugs," Japan told her.

"Oh don't worry about Nevada, everyone sees this side of him, but he has a couple different faces. You'll meet him again, just you wait."

"Ja, ja, Nevada is a druggie. Are you really surprised? What I want to know is why he was getting his drugs from you," Prussia questioned with a "can I have some?" face.

"It's actually marijuana," Michigan corrected, and she gave him a small nod.

"That still doesn't answer the fucking question you asshole!" Romano yelled. He didn't really care, but all this going back and forth and vague answers were annoying him.

"Okay, there are twenty states where marijuana is legal, albeit for medical purposes. Arizona would never sell it to Nevada, Nevada can't sell to himself, New Hampshire and New Jersey don't like sharing, we always forget about Maine, Alaska freaks the hell out of Nevada, Illinois hates that kind of thing, Hawaii isn't allowed to touch pot, Delaware makes it really expensive, Rhode Island and Vermont are scared of Arizona, New Mexico gets watched like a hawk by Ari, and California sucks at rolling. Colorado did just make it legal for recreational purposes, although that just happened not that long ago so I'm still way better at rolling them. Who really knows though? In a few months, Tuck may be buying his goods from Colorado." Michigan shrugged unconcernedly.

"That's totally only like sixteen states, though," Poland pointed out.

"I'm not his only supplier, he also bugs Montana, Massachusetts, Washington, and Oregon. It's like a little illegal family. Plus, it won't really hurt us, we're states, not humans, so it's a good way to make a little money on the side." Michigan grinned and then pulled out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring the chourus of concered countries.

"Are you like serious?"

"You're going to get bloody high before driving?"

"This doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Ve, can I please not ride in your car?

"Can I have one?"

"This is a cigarette, not a joint, and don't worry I wouldn't get high before driving. Dad gave us this huge lecture a couple years back when a few of us got into an accident and I don't want to repeat that, and yeah sure." Michigan handed a cigarette to France, who, apparently carries a lighter around.

"Now would be a good time for us all to go to town," Germany pointed out.

"Yes! Germany is right, we got off track again, let's go!" Michigan said, hoping to distract the countries from the weed issue.

* * *

First things first: I'm so sorry! D: School's been hitting me hard, and I just haven't had time to edit. I'll try to be faster, but I make no promises.

On to the story!

So basically all I did was rewrite the little thoughts of the countries as they were going to bed. I felt it was a little awkward the way it was written, so I tried to give it a more solid third person perspective. Except Poland. That was too amazing to change.

(1) sunflower

Ok, I know how much of a pedo Spain seems like, but I swear he just likes caring for kids. (Oh god, that sounds worse...)

Oh, and feel free to roll your eyes at that pun. :3


	4. Chapter 3

Michigan was the one to lead the countries outside to the vast parking lot because she was the only one who actually knew where their car was parked. When they reached the car, it looked much worse than it originally had.

"Damn, your car looks worse than I remembered. Where'd you get it?" Michigan remarked. England fumed, he had paid good money for that car after all, and, while he hadn't used it for a couple years, it should still be good!

"I bought it a couple years back and left it in America for when I visited," England answered.

"Man, I can't believe you guys got up here alive!" Michigan exclaimed. She knelt down next to one of the tires and poked it, then shook her head. "Toss me your keys." England threw his keys to the states and then Michigan proceeded to try and start the car. The engine made an ugly sound, then it turned over, made another ugly sound, and then went quiet.

"Hey, Germany, can you check the engine for me?" Michigan called through the window. Germany walked over to the front of the car and popped the lid. He took in the sight of the engine and then proceeded to swear. In German. A lot.

"When was the last time you drove this car?" Germany struggled to contain his anger over the lack of basic maintenance.

"Five or six years ago," England replied. Michigan and Germany locked eyes and simultaneously sighed.

"Well, that explains a lot," Germany muttered.

"What's your diagnosis?" Michigan asked.

"I think it has the big three problems."

"Are you serious?"

"Ja, but it's hard to be sure. This engine is so dirty I can hardly tell eins (1) part from another, und (2) I think something is broken."

"Damn, this car is whack, it's like ten pounds of shit in a five-pound bag," Michigan grimaced as she muttered, gaining another irritated huff from the Englishman who owned it.

"What does "whack" mean?" Italy asked, his face donning a curiously innocent look.

"It's, like, when something is, like, crappy, or something," Poland explained. Italy nodded, but still looked confused.

"Yeah, anyways, there's no way you guys are driving this car anywhere anytime soon. Three of the tires are pretty much flat, the axle on your left side back tire is severely cracked, I think there might be something wrong with your brakes, and the engine has the big three." Michigan once again grimaced at the sorry state of England's "car".

"Well, you may have forgotten you are talking to eight countries that don't know much about cars. We don't know what the big three is," France reminded Germany and Michigan.

"The big three are the three main problems an engine can have; they are a bad fuel mix, a lack of compression, and a lack of spark. These three things can have many different things contributing to the problem," answered not Germany or Michigan, but Japan. Michigan beamed at Japan.

"I forgot that you make cars too, no offense or anything. My people just tend not to buy them, it's considered traitorous. Although, Honda, in particular, is becoming pretty big," Michigan commented.

"No offense taken, I don't blame you seeing as you are the home of the other big three," Japan responded.

"The other big three?" Spain asked, aghast.

"Ja, Ford, GM, and Chrysler," Prussia answered.

"You like cars too? I thought you might but I wasn't really sure, but it makes sense that you do like cars, I mean why wouldn't you? That's a good question, right? Yeah, that's what I thought, anyway, yeah, of course, you would like cars, cars were nearly invented by you. Germany probably learned about cars from you!" Michigan dropped her calm demeanor and began to excitedly ramble.

There was a moment of awkward silence for those outside the super-ultra-mega-happy-circle-of-car-frienship as the four people grinned at each other like college girls going to their first party together, bonding through their love of cars. Unfortunately, Romano deemed it had gone on long enough and loudly cleared his throat.

"Dammit! Stop being all weird and figure out how we're gonna get to town!" he yelled.

All the countries immediately snapped out of it, faces going red. Prussia coughed and shifted away from the group, the sky suddenly becoming the focus of his attention, while Germany suddenly found the ground amazingly interesting and Japan noticed something behind him. Michigan was the only one unaffected, and she snickered at the countries' predicament as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Yo Indie!" she greeted her brother cheerfully, "So I've got the saddest car you'll ever see in your life, can you tow it to the garage?...Yeah, it's in spot fifty-four…Cool, thanks…See ya!" Michigan hung up, and then she walked over to an SUV a couple spots away.

"We can fit seven people in here, the others will have to ride with me. The SUV is Owen's car, so don't worry if you damage it." Michigan tossed the keys to Romano and then continued on to a large, black F150.

"So who's riding with me?" she asked while getting into the truck. Poland looked nervously at Romano.

"I am, like, totally not in the mood to, like, die," Poland declared and hurried after her.

"Little Romano probably isn't the best person to drive in this snowy weather, you should give me the keys," Russia (commanded) told Romano. Romano paled and practically threw the keys at Russia.

"Ja, I have to agree with Poland. I'm too awesome to die!" Prussia yelled and then took off to the truck with France right behind him, neither of them wanting to ride in a car with Russia driving. He might hit a tree just to spite them all.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" France yelled as he ran.

"You bloody wanker! You're a country, a car accident won't kill you!" England bellowed.

Germany sighed."Mein Bruder ist ein Dummkopf." (3)

xXxHETALIAxXx

After an uncomfortable car ride, they arrived in New Paltz. The group walked together into the heart of the town, and were passing one of those restaurant/bars where they played sports all day long on massive TVs when Michigan ditched them.

"Oh my God! That's the game I missed last night! Now I can find out what Penn did that pissed York off so much," Michigan squealed, (yes, squealed) before dashing inside to watch the hockey game that had just started. Just before she could desert them, though, Poland grabbed her arm and had her tell him where the best clothing stores were. The rest of the countries shrugged it off and continued on. They soon split up into smaller groups, and that's where the real trouble began.

It all started with France and England. Well, actually, the entire thing is mostly France's fault. It truly started, when France flirted with the cashier at Starbucks and got his coffee for free.

"I just don't think it's right, leading women on just so you can spare a few dollars," England argued. France chuckled.

"You're simply jealous that you do not have the same effect on the ladies as I do."

"Jealous my ass, if I wanted to pick a lady up I could do it," England retorted.

"Then go ahead, show me your great flirting skills," France challenged.

"I will."

England marched over to a young lady in her early twenties. After two minutes the woman walked away laughing.

"Oh, don't look so disappointed Angleterre."

"I'm a failure," England buried his face and moaned.

"I wouldn't say that. You did pick an extremely beautiful woman. She probably has higher standards," France comforted.

"I bet you could have done it," England groaned.

"Oui, but I am a master of l'amour (4)," France agreed.

"That's not helping." England glared at him.

"I know! I'll teach you how to flirt, just watch me carefully." France brightened as he thought of how to cheer up his frenemy

France sauntered up to a slightly younger girl who was quite beautiful. The girl had long, braided black hair, chocolate colored eyes, and lovely caramel skin. She was a true Native American looking girl, probably because she was actually Native American.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, (5) I was just walking through the city thinking there was nothing more beautiful than today and then I saw you."

"Aww, that's so sweet. What's your name?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and may I ask your?" The girl giggled and nodded.

"I'm Emma Jones."

That's where things began to go downhill. Emma is one of the states, South Dakota. That's not too horrible of a thing. Unfortunately, she's one of the few states with an extremely overprotective brother. An extremely overprotective brother, who just happened to hear what France said and was now storming over to where France was "corrupting" his baby sister so that he could kick his ass.

"What the hell did you say to my sister?" North Dakota roared.

"It was just a little compliment, that's all," France insisted as he backed away from the towering mountain of rage.

"A little compliment? It sure didn't look like a little compliment, it looked like you were trying to corrupt my little sister!"

"Non, non, it was nothing like that!"

"Oh, great you're French too! Now, I know you were up to no good!" North Dakota was gearing up for a fight. France was desperately trying to calm the state down, but, alas, he failed. Then North Dakota took a swing at France, and the fight started right in the middle of the sidewalk.

Despite common belief, France does know how to fight. In fact, he's really good at it, since he used to be one of the most powerful nations in the world. So, when North Dakota started swinging at him France dropped the peace negotiations and put into action all the moves he had learned. North Dakota was beating him, though, not because France can't fight, but because he really, really, _really_ wanted to hurt France.

"STOP IT!" cried a feminine voice, no not Emma, North Dakota was deaf to her cries. This voice held authority, it belonged to a state that was old and had that power. North Dakota stopped whaling on France and hung his head in guilt; he hadn't meant to get caught.

"You should know better than this, Aksel Jones," Virginia lectured. "Will and I were just heading to the airport when we hear a rather loud commotion and so we came to check it out and we see you beating up one of our guests!"

"Guests? Since when did we have guest?" Aksel asked in confusion.

"They arrived last afternoon, this is Francis Bonnefoy."

"Oops," Will snickered, "You really screwed up this time, Hulk."

xXxHETALIAxXx

Italy was searching frantically through the people for someone he knew, for anyone he knew. Italy had just turned around and when he looked back the other countries were gone! Panicking, he look further, desperate to find a familiar face.

Through the crowd Italy spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair, and he heard a British voice say something, he wasn't sure what he said but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Italy had found someone he knew and that someone wasn't Russia!

Italy burst through the crowd and threw his arms around England in happiness. It's too bad that it wasn't England.

West Virginia jumped in surprise, and instinctively flipped the person onto the ground, thinking it was an attacker, when in reality it was actually only poor little Italy.

"What the hell?" Will asked in confusion as Italy began to moan about pasta. "Liz, I think he's unconscious. You might need to come check him out." A small bit of worry crept into his voice.

Virginia turned away from the quarreling pair to attend to Italy, and Aksel jumped on the chance to inflict pain upon France. Fortunately, (Or unfortunately, depending on how you're siding with) France was prepared, and swiftly dodged to the left as North Dakota attempted to tackle him. Aksel quickly rose, however, and sent a punch flying a France's face, who blocked it with his forearm.

"Jesus…" Will shook his head as he watched Aksel and France go at it. He pulled out his phone and dialed the police.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"Oh really? That's how it works?" Germany asked, clearly interested.

"Yeah, it's a really neat system," The police officer replied, just as interested in the conversation.

"Ugh, Bruder why are you asking all these lame questions, stop interrogating the poor cop," Prussia complained. Germany glared at his brother.

"I think it's important to know the customs of other countries," he replied, irritated.

"I agree; too many people are involved singularly in their own country and know nothing about the world," the officer agreed.

"Well, why do I have to be with you?"

"I don't want you causing any trouble." Prussia was about to continue the argument when he was interrupted by a burst of static.

"Officer Parker, there is a 4120 on Wheeler street. Can you go put a stop to it?" a gravelly voice asked.

"Yes sir," Parker responded, and he rushed off.

"What's a 4120?" Prussia asked as he and his brother ran to catch up with the policeman.

"It's a fight," Germany answered. "And I think I know exactly who's involved."

xXxHETALIAxXx

By the time Germany, Prussia, and Officer Parker got there the scene was starting to look pretty chaotic. Italy was moaning louder than ever, Virginia and West Virginia were shaking and yelling at him. North Dakota and France were still fighting, and England and South Dakota were trying to break it up.

Germany and Prussia jumped into action, trying to pull apart Francis and Aksel. However, rather than ending it, they merely added to it. England nailed Prussia in the gut with a punch aimed for France, and Prussia retaliated with a shove to the pavement. This, of course, angered England, and he got right back up and knocked the albino to the ground with a swift kick to the side.

Germany took a punch to the face as France dodged an attack from Askel, prompting him to follow up with another aimed at his abdomen. Temporarily distracted from his original target, Askel turned to trade blows with Germany, who was prepared to do just the same.

Sighing, Officer Parker picked up his walkie-talkie. "I'm gonna need some backup," he said calmly. Sensing that there was nothing he could do for the time being, he stepped back and waited for his reinforcements to arrive.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"Come on Romano, let's get some lunch!" Spain exclaimed as they walked through the city.

"No, now fuck off," Romano replied, scanning the crowd for his brother.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. We can catch up on old times," Spain responded, ignoring Romano's harsh words.

"I said no, damn it!" Romano yelled before quickly taking off in the other direction.

"Romano, wait! Come back!" Spain called as he sprinted after the Italian. Romano kept running, eager to get away from the annoying tomato bastard following him. Spotting a giant crowd, he decided that it would be great to get lost in.

Soon after diving into the sea of people, Romano picked out his brother amongst the chaos, who was lying on the ground moaning softly about pasta. Rushing over to see what the hell happened to one of the few people he cared about, he pushed aside those blocking his way. Unexpectedly, one of said persons retaliated to the shove with a right hook to the jaw, and Romano was swept up into the ever-growing fight. Spain followed soon after, after a blow to the chest knocked the wind out of him. Normally the cheery Spaniard would be against violence, but when you're a former conquestor, you have a tendency to forget any pacifism when someone randomly punches you.

During this seven-person fight, Japan had been trying to enter the comic and video game store the massive brawl had blocked the entrance to. Many attempts had been made to enter, but poor Japan's soft-spoken nature wouldn't allow him to properly shove or yell at anyone. After being yelled at for the upmteenth time, he gave up, and turned to leave when a chill ran up his spine.

Russia had arrived, and he was clearly irritated with the current situation. His presence alone made everyone pause, and the malicious aura he was giving off thoroughly disturbed all in the vicinity. Russia picked up Japan from where he was previously trying in vain to get into the store, and picked up France, who was about to introduce his fist to North Dakota's jaw. The incriminating pose was what the backup Parker had called first saw while coming on to the scene, and it was safe to say all people involved were arrested, excluding Will and Elizabeth, who dashed off yelling about their flight.

 _xXxHETALIAxXx_

 _Two and half hours later_

Poland hummed to himself as he walked out of the clothes store, he had found some fabulous clothes. He was starting to get really into thrift stores, and really liked the vintage look. "I should totally find the others, they probably want to go. I wonder, where they all went." Poland wandered back to where Michigan had dumped them, figuring that she'd know where they were.

Poland walked into the barstaurant and found Michigan with some unfriendly looking teenagers. They were watching the hockey game, still. It was almost over so Poland sat down and started to watch too. Maybe he could figure out 'what Penn did to piss York off so much', it sounded interesting. The game ended and the teenagers left leaving Michigan and Poland alone.

"So did you figure it out?" Poland asked.

"Figure what out?"

"What Penn did to piss off York!"

"Oh yeah, I did." Poland looked at her expectantly.

"Well, are you going to, like, tell me, or I going to have to, like, sit here like a totally uncool person?" Michigan grinned.

"Okay, so Penn was already mad at York because one of his players beat up one Penn's players. Anyway, this game is at Penn's place and there's a fine line between cheating and playing tough, so, undoubtedly, York probably thinks Penn crossed that line. I have to admit there were some iffy plays in there, and then there's the fact that Penn won," Michigan explained. Poland nodded.

"It sounds like they have a lot of sexual tension." Michigan burst out laughing.

"Penn and York? You're kidding! That would never happen!" Michigan exclaimed.

"Why not?'

"They're both part of the original thirteen, most of us aren't actually related, but those thirteen grew up together, fought together, ate together, and drank together. They're closer than most siblings are, even if they don't act like it. None of the thirteen would ever date."

"Would the states, like, even date? Don't you all feel like siblings?"

"It's complicated, most of us didn't grow up together. We're more like a group of kids whose parents are friends. We're not exactly related, but we're stuck together." Michigan replied.

"I guess that, like, makes sense, but have, like, states actually, like, dated?" Poland asked curiously.

"Yeah, not many because nobody wants to make life awkward considering we all have to see each other at least once a month. We've all dated a couple of humans, though, I mean why not? We're eternally teenagers." Poland nodded again and they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"A gay baby was just, like, totally born," Poland muttered. Michigan laughed.

"Dude, do you know where the other countries are?"

"No, I, like, thought you knew where they, like, are."

"Dude, I've been watching hockey for the past two and a half hours. What have you been doing?" Poland gestured to the bags on the ground.

"I've been, like, shopping."

"For two hours?'

"Please, two hours is a short trip."

"How do you shop for that long? I can't do that. I like getting stuff, but I hate shopping."

"Clearly you've been shopping with the wrong people."

"People?"

"Yeah! You're, like, shopping buddies!"

"I'm supposed to have shopping buddies?"

"Totally, next time I'm so taking you shopping and you'll, like, enjoy it!"

"Do we have to?"

"Totally, knowing how to shop is a vital skill."

"I can shop!"

"Really? Where do you like to go?"

"The internet."

"Ugh, I had to explain this to Liet too! Dude, the internet is, like, totally cool, but actual stores are the best. Stores are, like, reliable."

"Fine, you can take me shopping, but I'm bringing Illinois."

"That's, like, even better! We can form our own shopping group!"

"Can we go gun shopping?"

"Maybe you should, like, talk to Switzerland about that. Clothes stores don't, like, usually sell, like, guns."

"I'm joking, I go to gun conventions every six months with a couple other gun slingin' states."

"Your family is weird."

"The world is weird."

"True that, sister." Poland flicked his hair, though it didn't do anything but make him look slightly more dramatic.

"What happened to your valley girl voice?" Michigan questioned.

"My what?"

"Your voice, you were talking like a valley girl, and then you weren't."

"That's so racist!" Poland looked mildly offended for a split second, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "But it's okay, I forgive you, and you shouldn't, like, judge a book by, like, its cover."

"Truer words were never spoken," Michigan agreed

"Now what?"

"We should probably find the other countries."

"Yeah, totally, just let me check my twitter first."

"Okay, sure."

"Michigan?"

"Yeah?"

"The countries are in jail, with two people named Emma and Aksel."

"Weeeeell, shit."

"Truer words were, like, totally never said."

xXxHETALIAxXx

While the countries were waiting for Poland and Michigan to mosey their way down to the jail they decided to get to know the states a little better. Well, South Dakota anyway. North Dakota didn't say much, he just sat emotionlessly next to his sister, and stank of the ocean.

"You two are a-brother and sister?" Italy asked curiously.

"Yup," South Dakota beamed. "I'm Emma Jones and he's Aksel Jones!"

"You're like me and my fratello!"

"Sort of, we're different states. Oh, and I'm awfully sorry about getting you all thrown in jail," Emma apologized.

"I'm sure most of them don't mind, they spend lots of time in jail. Isn't that right _Prussia_?" Russia answered. Prussia scooted away from Russia, joining the other members of the BTT.

"It's alright, why don't you tell us about yourselves? We're here to meet you states, anyways," England agreed.

"Sure thing!" Emma gleefully agreed, and she began to retell her history. France deflated when she brought up the LaVerendrye brothers, since he had gotten them all into this mess by flirting with his own daughter. The thought of having more kids than England perked him right back up, though, and he went back to listening intently as Emma went over her and her brother's life stories, paying rapt attention as she went over the time the LaVerendrye brothers taught her French, and how Askel was her twin. He was slightly concerned when she skimmed over the separation of her and her brother, but shrugged it off when she cheerfully transitioned into talking about the day they gained statehood.

South Dakota didn't have very many bad memories, her childhood was relatively uneventful, free from the violence that a lot of states were subject to. She wasn't involved in the revolution, the War of 1812, or the Civil War and couldn't fully understand why some of her family were so touchy about some subjects. There was one awful time though, one memory that she kept tucked away, and it surfaced as she went over her history.

xXxHETALIAxXx

They were still living with their father at the time, seeing as they were just territories, so it wasn't unusual for Alfred to take them on a trip or call them down for a story. Today was different, though, as Alfred was rather serious and he looked…sad? President Harrison was with him, face masked with indifference.

America sighed as they approached, and began speaking. "Emma, Aksel, I have some… bad news for you," He looked as if the words were painful to say, though his face gave nothing away.

"What is it papa?" Emma asked, curiosity piqued. Aksel stood behind her, eyes silently asking the same question.

Their combined innocence made their father's heart swell, before it fell as he thought about the announcement he had to deliver. "It's… it's about your statehood," A sliver of guilt slipped through his facade. "You're not going to be a state."

"What do you mean?" The slight quiver in Aksel's voice was the only break in his stoic demeanor.

"W-we're not going to be a state?" Emma asked in confusion, tears pricking her eyes.

America sighed. "No, you're going to be a state… just not together," he gave them a sympathetic look as he continued. "You're going to be split into two states: North Dakota and South Dakota." he explained.

Emma's face drew a blank as she processed the information, and quickly put on a look of hurt and rage. "No, no, no!" she shook her head violently. "I don't wanna be separate states!"

Aksel pulled his sobbing sister closer to him and wrapped her in a hug. He looked up at Alfred, eyes displaying hidden pain, and forced out a question: "Why?"

America looked on in remorse before responding. "There are two problems: Your land has two large centers of people. The issue is that one is way in the north and the other is way in the south. They're hundreds of miles apart, and it's difficult to communicate between them. The other problem is President Harrison is a Republican, and he's getting a lot of pressure to admit two more states so that the Republican party can have more power."

The two siblings didn't respond, only held each other tighter, and Aksel sniffed as his sister cried harder.

"We have the papers ready to sign when you're ready." America wiped away a solitary tear that had escaped his eyes.

After a few more moments of quiet sobbing passed before the twins tore themselves from each other and gave Alfred a soft "okay". He turned and gave a curt nod to President Harrison before pulling the two close as they braced themselves.

A burning fire sprang up in their chests as the last signature was finished. No amount of preparation could even slightly dampen the tearing they felt in their souls. They buried their heads deport into Alfred's chest as Emma began screaming and crying, and Aksel visibly cringed.

"Should I bring them something?" Harrison asked worriedly, glancing at the crying child in the blond nation's grasp.

"I'd probably be best if you just left," Alfred replied coldly, not bothering to look at him.

The President nodded and left, muttering a quiet apology as he exited.

The room quieted as Emma's sobs died down, and Alfred pulled them closer.

"Shh...It'll be okay. Everything will be okay,"

xXxHETALIAxXx

"Hey, Frau, are you okay?" Emma jumped in surprise as bright red eyes appeared in front of her.

"Yes, I just got lost in thought for a moment," she quickly answered. North Dakota looked at her, eyes softening with concern. She gave him a slight nod, and he turned his attention to the countries.

"That's enough. You shouldn't have anymore questions left, and if you do then I know what they are and what their answers are, so I'll answer them. Yes, we have the same founder, no, I'm not France's son, my 'country of greatest influence' is Norway, hence the name Aksel. That's all, you can stop bugging my little sister now," he stated plainly.

The countries nodded wearily, none of them wanted to start a fight again. That, and they didn't have anymore questions. Factor in South Dakota going as white as a sheet a few minutes before, and you have a recipe for silence. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long before Poland and Michigan waltzed in.

"We have come to, like, rescue you!" Poland exclaimed. Michigan nodded.

"How did you convince the officer to let us out?" Spain asked.

"Oh, I told him that this just some was family issues. He understood, since his one brother hates the other brother, so those two are always scheming against each other, and they would always be dragging other family members in. It's kind of a mess, so he feels for me," Michigan explained.

"I don't mean to pry, but how do you know this?" Japan inquired.

"I've been here a couple times, but this one time in particular it was all Ohio's fault. Anyway, I was locked up and it was a Wednesday night, Paul didn't work the next day and he was going through a really tough time, and he may have been drinking a little. Thus, I was told his entire life story, on the bright side he let me go in the morning with no questions asked.

Japan nodded as the countries got up and exited the prison, and they made their way back to America's mansion.

* * *

(1) One

(2) And

(3) My brother is a fool

(4) Love

(5) Hello miss

IMSOSORRYITSBEENSOLONGANDTHISISSUPPOSEDTOBEAREUPLOADIMSORRY. Seriously, school hates me. I've got two writing projects and it's just gobbling up my time. Combine that with testing that's happening this month and personal issues and you get very little time for this fic. I'm not giving up, though! Testing shouldn't last more than a few days, and I'm close to finishing both those projects.

Ok, onto things concerning the story! The main rewrites were the fight scenes and the Dakota scene. The Dakota scene was something I especially wanted to get to, since I felt it was a little stiff, so I tried to improve that.

To keep you busy for a little while after I post this, I've got a challenge for you: Explain the pattern of Alfred/America use in the scene with the Dakotas. Whomever can guess correctly gets a virtual cookie (or other pastry) of their favorite flavor. Good luck!


	5. Chapter 4

Rin Kagamine: Thanks a ton! :D

Marzue: Thanks for the compliment! You misinterpreted my question, though. I meant what the use of the names meant or why I choose to that particular name rather than the literal pattern. I'll be sure to be more clear if I ever do something like this again.

* * *

A pair of small, darkened figures crept towards the staircase. A text message lit up the screen of the phone belonging to the younger of the two forms, and she quickly read the message before passing it to her companion. After sharing a nod, the younger tucked the device back into her pocket and they proceeded to stalk silently down the stairs until they arrived at a point where they could see the door, but not be seen themselves.

"Any minute now..." the boy said.

The girl nodded. "Are you nervous?" she asked. "I mean, you haven't seen him in years, and you didn't exactly part on the friendliest of terms."

The boy gave her a frosty stare. "I'll be fine. I should be asking you that question, you were hurt pretty badly by two of those countries." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Do I look like I'm suffering from past memories and old wounds?"

The boy glanced at her. "You look like an eight year old girl. How many eight year olds remember their past?"

The girl sighed. "It was a rhetorical question."

The boy smiled slightly and shrugged. "How long do you think we'll be stuck as kids?"

"I dunno, dad was five for three hundred years or something."

"Yeah, but the thirteen colonies grew up really fast, or so I'm told."

"Rico thinks that the three of us will get a growth spurt anytime now."

The boy snorted. "Rico isn't gonna be growing much until he chooses to be an actual state."

"And you aren't going to grow much until you get a larger population," the girl shot back.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to get people to come to your home when your best attraction is a huge icicle, though," the boy complained.

"At least you don't have to worry about volcanoes or monsoons."

"I get earthquakes!"

"Big deal."

"It is! I had America's largest earthquake, it was the second largest in the world!"

"It was more like America's largest temper tantrum."

"Was not! Just because it was a 9.2 on the Richter scale doesn't mean I threw a fit!" the boy yelled, red in the face, while the girl started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" the boy pouted.

"You were acting all mopey and serious earlier, so I bet myself I could get you outta your funk." the girl replied.

"That was nice," the boy said softly.

The girl flashed a brilliant smile. "What are best friends for?"

The boy was about to respond when the door burst open and Michigan pranced in. "Come on slow pokes! We got stuff to do, places to go, and people to see." The countries trailed slowly in, with the exception of Poland who bounded up to Michigan excitedly.

"We should go find Alaska, da?" Russia stated. The girl could feel her friend stiffen beside her.

"No, we can't do that." Michigan said, slightly nervous

"Why not?" Russia asked, innocent voice laced with poison.

"Alaska is…surfing." The boy face palmed, and the girl sighed.

"He's what?" England exclaimed, aghast.

"Surfing. Alaska is surfing," Michigan answered with newfound confidence.

"How?" Prussia asked.

"He took a surfboard, went to the ocean, and used the board to ride the waves." Michigan gave the albino a "what else did you expect look".

"I meant, how does he know how to surf?" Prussia clarified.

Michigan shrugged. "He's a peninsula, so he's surrounded by water. If you're surrounded by water you gotta know how to surf."

"Won't he get cold?" Italy questioned.

"He has a wet suit." Michigan replied calmly.

"You seem to know an awful lot about Alaska's doings," Russia said suspiciously, openly showing a little more of his actual emotions.

"Nah, I barely talk to the guy," Michigan lied.

"Then how do you know so much about how he surfs, and that he's surfing?" Germany asked.

"I saw him leave a couple days ago." The lie Michigan had woven was beginning to be a strain to uphold.

"How do you know about his wet suit?" Japan inquired.

"God! Is this the Spanish Inquisition? Maybe I know he has a wet suit because people surf on the Great Lakes and they wear wet suits. Why do you have to question my every connection? Just because I sell drugs to my siblings doesn't mean I'm a bad person!" Michigan huffed. "You guys are so judgmental, why you gotta be so rude, don't cha know I'm human too?"

The boy and girl had to stifle their giggles at their friends' dramatics. They were glad she wasn't going to reveal them; they still weren't sure if they were ready to meet the countries yet.

"Calm down, chica, they weren't trying to be mean. Let's just move on to the next thing," Spain distracted her.

"Nevermind, we can do it tomorrow, it's been a crazy day." Michigan sighed. "You guys should just head back to rooms, check in with your bosses and let them know why you were all in jail, or whatever."

Several countries paled at the thought of their boss hearing about their run in with the law from another source and hurried away. Others, took their time leaving, not wanting to explain the situation to the boss at all. Once all the countries had left for their rooms the two states came bounding down the stairs.

"Thanks for the cover Michie, that was a close one! I always knew you could be a drama queen." the girl exclaimed.

"No problemo Hawaii, and Alaska where is your surfboard?" Michigan asked.

"You borrowed it in October, remember?" Alaska reminded her.

"Oh yeah, so did you guys gather the information you needed?" Alaska and Hawaii exchanged looks.

""I think we may need more time to observe the subjects," Hawaii answered carefully.

"Whatever," Michigan rolled her eyes, "just be more discreet. I could hear you guys giggling!"

"Thanks Maia." Alaska smiled.

"It's nothin' Al." Michigan replied.

"My name's not Al." Alaska's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Well, I'm not going to call you your depressing-as-hell human name. Why would you even pick that for your name?"

"It's a reminder," Alaska answered gravely.

"It's still depressing," Hawaii chimed in.

"Yeah, now, did you guys do your science homework?" Michigan asked. Before she had finished the sentence, the two states had run off. Michigan shrugged and walked to the kitchen. "Liz is going to be so pissed at them when she gets back."

xXxHetaliaxXx

The countries gathered in Germany's room. They had met five states so far, and they had all been mostly pleasant own in ─albeit weird─ way. It was time to discuss the situation, and to offer up possibly course of action.

"First off what do you think of the states?" Germany asked. "Should we stay?'

"Of course we stay!" Russia exclaimed. "I haven't found Alaska yet."

"Ja, we should stay, it wouldn't be awesome if we just left," Prussia agreed.

"I am slightly nervous about meeting some of the states, but I think it would be very beneficial for us to get to know them," Japan chimed in.

"Oui, I have so many children left to meet!" France began violent mumbling and gesturing to himself about how amazing his children must be and the kinds of things they do, slightly disturbing the other nations.

"Me too," England said. "I need to at least try to get my kids to like me."

"Si! We haven't meet any of my Spanish colonies yet and I'm very excited to see them." Spain cheerily concurred.

"I don't give a rat's ass about which state belonged to which of you bitches," Romano complained. "I just wanna stay with my fratello"

"Ve, I just like spending time with you all!" Italy exclaimed.

"We should, like, totally stay," Poland momentarily glanced up from filing his nails. "The states will think we're lame if we just up and dust."

"Up and dust?" Russia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's American slang." Poland didn't bother looking up this time.

"From what century?" Russia snorted

"Uh, don't, like, look at me, Americans are, like, the ones that say it." Poland rolled his eyes.

"So it is agreed then?" Germany asked.

"That America has very strange slang?" Russia said. "Da."

"Nein, that we will stay." Germany shot him a slightly irritated look.

"Oh yeah, totally." Poland answered. The other countries made noises of agreement, except France, who had pulled out little dolls of his states and was now dressing them up in the latest in miniature fashion.

"Gut. Now, do you think the states are dangerous?" Germany asked.

"No offense, Mr. Germany, but did North Dakota beat up Mr. France pretty bad," Japan commented.

"Oui, my beautiful nose is in much pain." France dropped the tiny suit he was holding and dramatically held his nose.

"Ja, North Dakota did have very advanced fighting skills," Germany noted.

"Kesesese." Prussian began his signature laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Spain asked.

"I got France beat up," Prussia answered, still snickering.

"How the bloody hell did you get North Dakota to fight France? You were with Germany!" England exclaimed.

"Don't you remember?" Prussia asked. " I taught America how to fight. His states were probably among the soldiers I trained!"

"We helped too," France added, gesturing to Spain and himself.

"You only supplied things," Prussia waved them away before standing tall and puffing out his

chest. "It was me and Poland who really taught those soldiers to kick ass!"

"Yeah, you guys were, like, totally lame. Three cheers for P squared!" Prussia and Poland cheered and high fived each other.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Damn bastards, cheering about damn wars, stupid motherfuckers," Romano muttered.

Italy looked on the the celebrating duo in confusion. "I'm confused, I don't know much about early American history."

"It's okay Italy-san, I don't know much about it either," Japan comforted.

xXxHETALIAxXx

The next morning the countries woke up to find a package in front of each other their doors. When they opened them, they found that inside were their clothes and their other personal items. The countries retreated back into their own rooms to put away their things. When they emerged, they found a spitting image of France sitting on a table talking cheerfully to Michigan.

"I was having dinner with California and her boyfriend." The France look-alike said.

"Yeah, but why?" Michigan questioned.

"He was getting a bit distant and she wanted to make him a little jealous so he'd be more active." he replied casually.

"And you agreed with this plan?" Michigan raised an eyebrow.

"Anything to keep l'amour intact." He closed his eyes and shrugged,

"Dude, you really need help." Michigan shook her

"How could I not help when my family needs me?"

"You're not actually related to California."

"Okay, so we're more like old friends. It's still the same concept, besides I'm not really related to most of the people in this house. All I have is you and a select few to be my true family."

"So you decided that if we have the same mother country then we're siblings?"

"Oui, why do you ask?"

"Because last week you were saying something completely different."

"I apologize for the confusion. It has taken me a while to truly decipher the bonds of love and the difference between family and soul."

"That's a little dramatic, don'tcha think?"

"Dramatic? You're one to talk, I heard your explosion last night."

"That's bull, you heard it out of context." Michigan crossed her arms and huffed

"Whatever you say little sister." France 2 rolled his eyes.

"Little sister?" France rushed over to the duo. "You must be another French state!" he exclaimed.

France's impersonator grinned and jumped up. "Oui! I'm Louisiana, the 18th state, also known as Lewis Jones," Louisiana introduced himself.

He looked France up and down. "You must be France, of course," he concluded.

France nodded and the two happily hugged. "This is marvelous! I've been hoping for years to finally meet you!" Louisiana exclaimed.

France nodded in agreement. "And I have been hoping to have children to bond with once more!"

"We are a family! Who knew this day would ever come? Micky, get in this hug."

Michigan rolled her eyes as Louisiana dragged her into the hug and muttered something about French people being overly dramatic. When the two finally pulled away France gave a good look at his son.

"You look fabulous! You're dressed stylishly, and you're handsome," He said happily. Of course, Louisiana looked exactly like France, so he was a little biased.

The rest of the countries groaned at the thought of a French kid, who was just like France in appearance and personality. Dealing with one France was enough, they didn't need a horny teenage version of him too.

"It's good to finally have my family completely united for once in my life. We will have to get lunch and invite the other French states!." Louisiana exclaimed happily, already making plans for a giant reunion.

* * *

Alrighty, here's chapter 4! I went through and cleaned up the grammar a bit, tried to give a more solid past tense feel, and fixed some of the more confusing dialogue. I hope you guys like it! Now that school's out, I have so much more time to edit these. I'll try to get at least one out every week, maybe more if I work quickly.

Also, I want to really, _really_ thank you guys for sticking around. I find it amazing that so many people came and how many more joined afterwards. You guys are seriously legen-(wait for it)-dary.

HISTORY LESSON AND CULTURE NOTES!

-Alaska did have the world's second largest earthquake in the 1900s. It was called The Prince William Sound Earthquake and it was a 9.2 on the Richter scale.

-Up and Dust was American slang in the late 1800s, it basically means to get up and run or leave

-In the revolutionary war Prussian and Polish generals did come to help train American soldiers. France mostly provided troops, they didn't really train Americans. A few Spanish generals on the southern borders also passed along supplies

-People actually do surf in Alaska and on the Great Lakes. Some surfers have actually died of hypothermia because it was too cold

CHARACTER NOTES!

Alaska- So Alaska is the 49th state and it has a pretty small population, so he's still stuck as a kid even though he's been around for a while. You'll notice he's nervous about meeting Russia, there's gonna be a back-story there, especially with his name. It's huge, trust me, you'll love it. Alaska is also close friends with Hawaii and Puerto Rico for obvious reasons. Okay so I've been making most of the states a cross of different cultures. I think Alaska would be more relaxed around people he knows well and likes so his American side would come out and he'd be more talkative.

Hawaii- A new and small state so she's still more like a kid. Hawaii was it's own nation for a while so it's my headcannon that she was older but then became younger upon entering the Union and having many responsibilities taken off her shoulders.

Louisiana- France incarnate, so this was kinda predicable. France is thought of as a pervert, but he's just big on love, I did call Louisiana horny, but that's only because he's a teenager. I think this means he'd also be big on family so I wanted to make this a key part in Louisiana's personality. His human name is an example, Lewis, which he chose because he was trying to be faithful to his father who he'd only seen from afar, and who he greatly admired.

Other Notes

-America and the states don't really understand how they're relations work and since Louisiana is into family and stuff he gets to decide on the theories for this. This theory is basically that the states are related to the other states that have the same nation of greatest influence.

-Alaska and Hawaii have homework. They may be old but they're still childish, so the government doesn't feel comfortable with them doing real work. Instead, they learn things that'll help them when they get older and do start participating in government. Thankfully there's a lot to learn, and states take turns teaching something to them.

Don't forget to leave a review and a fav if you like the story!


	6. Author's Note

Okay, I'm super, super, super, super sorry for not updating. I know I said I'd try to get things out weekly, but I won't be able to. It's not that I've lost motivation to write the story, I've just lost motivation to do the action of writing it. Like, I have ideas for extras and where I'll take the story after I'm done just editing chapters, but the execution is where I have problems. I've always had problems with executing ideas, and I got past those fairly well, so I'm certainly not giving up this story. However, not having any of the actual story done makes me feel awful, so, currently, I'm fleshing out the states and sketching designs so they flow better in the story and I don't have to make things up as I go. Again, sorry for the massive wait, but I promise this story isn't dying, okay?

Thank you for following this story so long,

Lavalioness


	7. Author's Note 2:The Sequel

New update: I found my inspiration again! Yay! The problem is that I don't have all the states straightened out, so writing them in character is pretty hard. To help out, you guys can send in states of your own. I'll either use it directly or edit it to what I feel is right, so please don't be upset if your state is changed from the original. Here's the guideline:

_, the nth state

Name/Nicknames (If not already specified):

State Nickname(s):

Birthday(Admission to union, and time it became a territory, was colonized, etc. if you can manage):

State Motto:

Gender:

Size and rank(One with land+water, one just land):

Population and rank:

Capitol:

Largest City:

Heritage(One by first colonization, one by the top 5 population groups):

(Base these on stereotypes)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Rivals:

Friends:

Apparence:

(Go Wild) Dress:

Personality:

These are the names and genders of the states I was given, with some edits I made myself. In-progress and finished states are labeled:

Alabama/Elijah/Male

Alsaka/Nik/Male (Finished)

Arizona/Zach/Male

Arkansas/Mason/Male

California/Melissa/Female (In-Progress)

Colorado/Landon/Male

Connecticut/Jackson/Male

Delaware/Ethan/Male (Finished)

Florida/Makayla/Female

Georgia/Savannah/Female (Finished)

Hawaii/Akela/Female (In-Progress)

Idaho/Abigal/Female

Illinois/Isabella/Female

Indiana/James/Male

Iowa/John/Male

Kansas/Hannah/Female

Kentucky/Brayden/Male

Louisiana/Lewis/Male (In-Progress)

Maine/Morgan/Female

Maryland/Michael/Male

Massachusetts/Matthew/Male (Finished)

Michigan/Maia/Female (Finished)

Minnesota/Willmina/Female (Edit:Finished by Sami-chan98)

Mississippi/Madison/Female (In-progress)

Missouri/Joshua/Male

Montana/Taylor/Female

Nebraska/Tucker/Male

Nevada/Unspecified/Male

New Hampshire/Dennis/Male

New Jersey/Undecided/Female

New Mexico/Miguel/Male

New York/Ryder/Female

North Carolina/Chole/Female (In-Progress)

North Dakota/Askel/Male (In-Progress)

Ohio/Owen/Male (Finished)

Oklahoma/Andy/Male

Oregon/Collin/Male/

Pennsylvania/Trevor/Male

Rhode Island/Noah/Male

South Carolina/Christopher/Male (In-Progress)

South Dakota/Emma/Female

Tennesse/Hailey/Female (In-Progress)

Texas/Ricky/Male

Utah/Alexis/Female

Vermont/Sarah/Female

Virginia/Elizabeth/Female

Washington/George/Male (Finished)

West Virginia/William/Male

Wisconsin/Jacob/Male

Wyoming/Jayden/Male

I'll regularly update this with replied to questions, so feel free to ask. Thanks again for following this story, even after so many delays!

Edit: Keep in mind these are not OCs. I'd prefer for these states' likes, dislikes, relations, etc. to be rooted in stereotypes and history, thank you.


	8. Very Important Notice

Hello,

I'm Imdifferentnotwerid's older sister. Unfortunately, IDNW was in a car crash several weeks ago. She suffered several injuries a lot of internal bleeding. A couple days ago she succumbed to her injuries and died at the age of 17. I regret to inform you of this so impersonally.

My condolences,

Her sister

To her older sister, if you're reading this, I just want to reiterate how sorry I truly am for your loss. I could never understand how painful it must be to lose a sibling, and I wish you didn't have to either. It's awful seeing someone you love lying in a hospital bed, hanging onto life by a string. However, I believe you will get through this. Remember IDNW for who she was, and celebrate her life instead of grieving her death. I hope for only the best for you and you family. (If you want me to remove this chapter, I can do that as well. I wish only to inform the readers of what happened, but if you want it gone, I'll take it down.)

To the readers, please, show IDNW's sister plenty of love. I can't imagine how it feels to lose someone so close to you, so provide her with all the support you can. For now,I'm putting the story on hiatus. I want to give everyone time to mourn before I continue, and I feel like posting new chapters now would be "disturbing the wound", so to speak, and I don't want to do that while it's so fresh. Despite this, I will continue this story in IDNW's honor. It was her story, and I'll see to it that it is finished.

-Lavalioness


End file.
